First Impression's
by randaru102
Summary: These are jut a few of the main Harry Potter characters and how I think they all thought of each other the first time they met.
1. Ginny's First Impression of Harry

I looked into his eyes and a million different emotions started bringing me away and back to the spot where I was standing.

He was the most handsome person I had ever met, and I knew he was the one. I tried not to stare at him but I couldn't contain it. It was hopeless, and I just gave up and started staring into his darling green eyes once more. He, of course, had no clue I was staring at him. He was way too scared of going through the wall before us. His beautiful jet black hair illuminated his eyes and made him appear as though he was glowing through mine. I loved him in an instant. Butterflies danced the mocerana in my stomach, and it was all I could do to stay still.

I had to know more about him, had to figure out who he was and where he stood. He was like a puzzle piece to be figured out where to go. I knew exactly where he was meant to go (my heart), but didn't think he would even notice me. I knew not his name, but soon I will. I already loved him, but didn't even know him. Strange as it sounds, it was true and I could do nothing to prevent it. I just let all these emotions flow through me like water does through a pump. I missed him already, and couldn't wait to be on the train with him to Hogwarts, but I had to wait a whole school year for that to happen, and my heart ached with longing to be with him, talk to him if I could, and maybe even show him my love by asking him to accompany me, maybe, on long walks through the corridor or just walking on the school grounds. If only we could be in the same House. We shall never know until my first year and his second. Oh, but how my heart ached for him. It was as though the world suddenly came to a stop and I would just have to wait for that very day all my dreams would come true ( or maybe not). I have no clue whats waiting for me, but I couldn't wait.

The only words I could utter were simple ones as he had his first attempt going through the wall to his very first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and those words were,"Good luck". I smiled passionetly trying to get all my emotions out through that smile.

The world started revolving slowly again.


	2. Hermione's Impression of Harry

Hermione's First POV on Harry!

I was completely terrified to get on this train but I had done it, and now feel exceptionably great. I walked in the train with my suitcaise trailing behind me. You could tell the wheel was in terrible shape because it wouldnt stay in a straight line. I kept hitting everyone that crossed my path and repeatedly said ," Sorry, my suitcase is broken", and blushed scarlet red at their odd looks directed to me, but then they automatically turned around, keen on getting to their trains in perfect timing. I sat down in a car with a rather pudgy boy and a boy known as Dean. I soon learned the pudgy boy's name was Neville.

Neville had a great toad oddly named Trevor. We were about an hour into the ride and were very close to Hogwarts, when Neville's toad had gotten out of the car. Neville started crying uncontrollably and told me through gasps of air that he couldn't remember where he had it last. I asked him where he had been, and he said that he went to find the trolley of sweets.

Coming out of the car, I grabbed my robes so I could hurry and change. I got into the bathroom and changed quickly. As soon as I was done, I started going down the hallway so I could find the trolley. I looked inside the windows of each cars to see if they had any candy.

I looked inside one and saw that some guys had Bertti Bott's Every Flavored Beans. I opened up the door and unknowingly asked their names. They just laughed and said in a sneering voice," Get out of here mudblood." I held in the tears and slammed the door closed. I could see them laughing but I didn't care. I ran as fast as I could do the bathroom and started crying until I felt anger rush through me like sugar does when you have too much. I sucked all of my anger back in to use on something else if I needed to, or to let it just slowly drift away.

I finally got the strength to get up and look in the mirror. My hair, well, it was definelty not the greatest looking it has been, but my eyes were the worst. They had become red and raw from where I had been rubbing and crying and I couldn't do anything to make the puffiness and redness go away. I just walked out of the bathroom and tried to act like nothing happened. When people passed by I told them it was just allergies. They probably knew I was lying but it really didn't matter.

I finally found a car where the whole lot of the candy trolley could be found. I laughed when I saw a rat in the Bertti Bot's Every Flavor Beans box. That brightened up my day and made me feel loads better. I looked up and saw a boy with jet black hair and looked as if he had been mistreated all his life. I was mad I couldn't find the toad so I sighed heavily and walked in and asked with a glance at the other boy," Has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost one." They both replied no and I glanced at the other boy once more. He seemed to be doing some trick on his rat so I was keen to watch. " Oh are you doing magic? Lets see then!" I said with a grin across my face. I loved magic already and ecspecially spells that aren't in the books I've read so many of. The boy, now I noticed with a bit of dirt on his nose and was red haired, cleared his throat and began with a rather odd spell. I knew it would not work, but decided to let him see if it was going to. "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" he said with an expression of hope.

His expression quickly changed when, instead of the rat turning a yellow color, the box flew out from his head and the rat gave a rather odd squeaking noise. The boy's face turned a shade of pink and starting muttering something under his breath." Are you sure thats a real spell? Well its not very good is it? " I said with pure confidence on my face. "Of course I've only tried a few spells myself, but they've all worked for me." I looked at him to see if he was listening." For example; _Oculous Reparo_," I pointed my wand at his glasses and gave the swish of my wand to make the spell permanent. It fixed his glasses in an instant, and he took them off to see what had happened. Doing so, he revealed his scar and I knew exactly who he was the Harry Potter or The Boy Who Lived. I had heard he was coming to Hogwarts, but didn't actually know what he had looked like until I saw the scar. I could tell we were going to get along great, and I already trusted him just by looking at him. "Holy cricket your Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

I looked at the red haired boy." Ron Weasley," he said in between bites of the candy he was devouring.I was slightly revolted at this sight and just said , "Pleasure." I didn't think he noticed my face because he went on eating all of the candy he could get his hands on."You two best change into robes, I excpect we will be arriving soon." I said. Before I got out of the car I decided to tell Ron his dilema." You've got a bit of dirt on your nose, did you know? Just there." I walked out knowing that me and Harry and Ron would probably be very good friends.


	3. Ron's First Impression of Hermione

Ron's First Impression of Hermione.

I had been rudely stopped to a halt when I was trying to show the Harry Potter, yes the Boy Who Lived, the spell Fred and George gave me to make my stupid rat named Scabbers turn yellow. She pranced in in a proud kind of stuck up way. She asked if we had seen some toad named Trevor then, realizing I was trying to do magic, decided to see what I was going to do. She had frizzy scarlet hair, and was definetly a know it all, and I wasn't about to get shown up by a girl so I decided to show her my spell. She said,"Oh, you're doing magic? Let's seen then!" I knew she was confident that it wouldn't work but I wouldn't hear of it and decided to try. I mustered up all my courage and started reciting the words Fred and George had taught me when I had learned just two days after that I was a wizard. "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" I moved my wand in a sort of swish and flick way, but nonethenless nothing happened. Not a speck of yellow was on Scabbers coat. He had been in a Bertti Bot's Every Flavored Beans box, and the only magical thing that had happened was that the box flew off of him and landed only inches away.I looked at Harry with a face only he could understand, and he shrugged back at me.

I knew the girl would have something to say so I wasn't surprised when she said in her high pitched voice," Are you sure thats a real spell? Well its not very good is it?" I was surprised she would be this smart and I looked at Harry like I couldn't believe what she was saying. She continued on, causing us to look back her way. " I've only tried simple ones, but they've all worked for me. For example,"she walked over to Harry with her wand pointed to where his glasses had been split and there was a piece of tape supporting them together," Oculus Reparo."I looked up from my brownie I had been eating and saw that the piece of tape that had been supporting the glasses now vanished into thin air and his glasses had been magically repared by this girl's spell."Thats better isn't it?" she said causing Harry to look over to me once more and my face scrutinized with surprise. The girl had just now realized that it was Harry Potter that sat before her." Holy cricket, your Harry Potter!" she said sounding surprised." I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" she looked at me finally noticing I was actually there. I could tell she talked a lot. Too much for my liking at least.

I could tell she was disgusted by my chewing when I said between bites,"Um.. Ron Weasley."

She did not look in the slightest interested in me as she said," Pleasure." She looked straight back to Harry and said," You two best change into your robes I expect we'll be arriving soon." And with that she got up and was heading out the door when she looked at me and said," You've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know? Just there." and she pointed to the right corner of her nose. I started rubbing in the spot she pointed to and was slightly embarassed. And then she was gone.

Harry and I looked at each other and said," Well shes great!" in a sarcastic tone of voice. She was definetly going to stay with us the whole year and hopefully, with us around, we could be role models and get her out of her know it all ways.

**A/N: Well she didn't come off to Ron's wife now did she? The next chapter will be on Harry's First Impression of Hermione! Please please review! You guys are the greatest and I hope to get your feedback! I know I need critisim and you guys are the ones to give it to me! The next chapter will be out soon!**


End file.
